Optical Sensations
by UmaSenWolfDoragon
Summary: In the world of supernaturals, you can always expect the unexpected. The creatures are varied from wolves, from vampires, from nekos, and even nagas. There was a secret rule within any and all creatures - you can never mate with a creature who is not in the same group as you. No neko can mate with a wolf and no vampire and mate with a naga. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary - In the world of supernaturals you can always expect the unexpected. The creatures are varied from wolves, vampires, nekos, and even nagas. There was a secret rule within any and all creatures - you can never mate with a creature that is not in the same group as you. No neko can mate with a wolf and no vampire and mate with a naga. Well, what if a vampire is just brought over the edge and just… breaks the rule? The same as a naga? And possibly even more? AU.

Hey guys. Welcome to a new story I got inspired by an old story I have that it posted on Fanfiction. It was going well, but I think I put a little too many pairings into the story so when I took a break from the story and got back to it, I was overwhelmed and confused and I just decided to end it at chapter ten with a not so good epilogue. Oh, well. I tried.

Anyway, away from that, this will be similar to that story, only that it will have less pairings and a different plot.

Pairings: Thief (Bakura/Marik), Death (Ryou/Malik), and Ladder (Akefia/Zorc). Others may or may not be implied/added.

Warnings: There will be death, sexual content, violence, mpreg, and probably so much more.

Dedicated - This will be dedicated to my wonderful, talented Zaza as well as my amazing, creative, and helpful best friends Jofisk and LoYY. I love them so much and I'd probably be in a worse position without them.

()

The night was silent as the moon rose in the air. The stars glimmered with the larger star, making the sky look like a beautiful canvas spotted with white, glittery paint. Shadows were starting to be created, being used by prey to hide from the nocturnal predators. The bushes suddenly rattled as something ran passed it. The creature was quick yet large. He was quiet yet very noticeable in the dark. His fur was dark grey and he only had one eye to use. A large scar went through his right eye and through his body were wounds and scars from former fights and former mates.

His large paws pounded against the ground as he ran. His mouth was open ajar to pant but he refused to stop running. He didn't know why he was running but he was. He just suddenly woke up in a panic and ran. He growled lowly as he heard another group of paws pounding against the ground. He now knew why. He looked around in the dark and saw that to his left was a small path. If he continued, he could be killed. There was also a chance that he'd be killed if he turned left, but there was a better chance he'd live.

'It's now or never,' the wolf thought before he sharply turned to the left and ran even faster.

He heard the other pounding paws fade away and he relaxed a little. He was safe. He continued to run until he found a cave to sleep in for the night. It was small and cold but he could rest. He trotted inside and panted as he lay down. But, suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, making him yelp in shock and pain.

"Akefia, you're being very naughty," a turquoise haired vampire hissed as he pinned the wolf down by holding him by his neck.

Akefia growled yet whined as he tried to use his declawed paws to push the hand away. "You're evil!" he barked.

The vampire named Dartz smirked as he tightened his grip on Akefia's neck, making the wolf stop any and all movements. "Why, thank you, my darling. Now, what is the real reason you ran away from your home?" he purred as he used his other hand to stroke Akefia's fur.

Akefia glared at Dartz. "That… is not my home," he said as he tried to breath. He gave a loud yelp as Dartz let go of his neck but then kicked him in his stomach. Hard.

"That is not a reason, you stupid whore of a mutt!" Dartz shouted.

Akefia groaned as he felt the little to no food he ate in his stomach start to go up his throat and winced as Dartz grabbed him by his neck again and brought him up.

"Well? What's the reason?" Dartz hissed.

Akefia stayed quiet and grunted as he was thrown to the ground. He fell unconscious as his head was hit on the rock hard ground. Dartz glared at the wolf as he grabbed him by his ears and started to drag him back to his home in the vampire castle based in the forest. A figure from a tree above watched the scene play out. His arms were crossed and he had an emotionless expression on his face, although his eyes says otherwise. He as very angry at Dartz but he was quite interested in the wolf.

Who was he? And why was Dartz abusing the beauty who had caught his eye?

()

Hissing was heard as well as leaves crumbling under him. A naga slithered out of a cove under the ground, ignoring the screams and shouts that come behind him. His family has been driving him insane. Just because he didn't want to go into hibernation when winter comes, doesn't mean he's bad... right?

A female naga slithered out of the coven and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Marik, if you don't want to be like us, then you should go. It'll be okay, no one will be angry at you," she said softly.

The male naga looked up. "But if I leave, I will never see you or Isis again. You're my family," Marik said.

Ishizu smiled and hugged her baby brother, kissing his head. "Hey, it's alright. Me and Isis can always sneak out and come visit you. We have your scent so we will be able to find you," she replied in a low voice.

Marik looked down as he nodded. He really didn't want to leave his sister and her lover, but he couldn't take his parents anymore. He wanted to find love like Ishizu did and he wanted the freedom. He kind of felt guilty that the girls had to stay back, but he knew that they enjoyed doing their art. He looked up as he saw Isis slither over with a small bag of Marik's things with food, water, and a few things to remind Marik of his favorite girls. Marik gave a sad smile to the girls and hugged them tightly. His eyes glistened with tears but he quickly wiped them away and turned around when he heard his parents' voices come closer and slithered away as fast as he could.

"Where is the fucker?" Marik's father snapped at his daughter, Marik heard.

Ishizu shrugged as Isis held her hand. "I don't know. Maybe you scared him off that bad he actually ran off," she growled.

"Get in the coven, dear," Marik's mother said to her daughter in a firm tone.

Ishizu looked at her before she nodded and slithered into the cave with Isis. The parents huffed as they looked around but still couldn't see their son. With a shrug, Marik's mother grabbed her husband's hand and took him inside. Marik turned around and saw that the entrance to his now old home had appeared and now it just looked like a grassy small hill. He sighed and held the bag tighter before he started to slither away.

Marik was so into his thoughts that he didn't see that he was slithering into a split root. He gasped and hissed in pain as his tail was caught in the plant. He turned around and growled as he saw that it was cut badly. He slowly slithered back and pulled his tail out of it. It started to bleed badly and Marik dug into the bag he had. There was a small cloth and he took it and wrapped it around his wound.

"I hate my life," Marik whispered to himself.

"Why do you say that?" a voice asked.

Marik jumped and looked around. He saw that behind him was a pale man with white hair. Marik backed up a little and looked around. He was alone with a stranger. Would he die if he ran?

"Who are you?" Marik asked.

"Bakura. You look like a bitch who's lost her mate. Did you?" the man named Bakura asked.

Marik's eyes narrowed and he hissed, baring his fangs. "Fuck you... wait, you're a bloody vampire. Why the fuck are you here?" Marik asked as backed up.

Bakura smirked as he walked closer to Marik, giving a dark chuckle. "Well, I was walking around my lands and I so happen to find you here and the rule on my lands are finders keepers. What do you say, eh?" he purred.

Marik's eyes widened and he shook his head and tried to slither away. He gasped as Bakura was suddenly in front of him and cried out as he felt Bakura's fangs sink into his neck. In a few seconds, he started to feel dizzy and groggy and started to sway back and forth. He heard Bakura laugh a little evilly and weakly looked at him. With a gasp, Marik fell into Bakura's arms and fell unconscious as Bakura's venom started to work in his body, making him sleep and paralyze him.

()

"Ryou! Ryou, where are you!" A young girl giggled as she ran around in a forest.

Her name is Amane and she is a baby neko; she is only five years old. She has white hair that is in braids and her eyes are a beautiful color of brown. She is only just 4'4 and is quite pale. If she weren't so young, she would have been the twin of her older brother, Ryou. Her ears and tail are black with the tops stained white. Little Amane looked around and squealed as she saw a large cat that goes up to her waist and ran to him.

"Ryou!"

Ryou chuckled and purred as he nuzzled her. Ryou is a fully black cat with white spots all over him. He is large in his cat form but is only 5'5 in human form. His eyes in cat form are green but in human they are doe brown. He laughed as Amane got on his back and laughed as he trotted around in circles. After a few minutes, they were quiet.

"Are you still thinking about Mum and Dad?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Yes, big brother. I...I miss them," Amane sniffled.

Ryou turned his head and licked his sister's hand and purred, totting around again. Amane gave a weak giggle and held onto her brother. She closed her eyes though and slowly fell asleep, comfortably against him. Ryou smiled at the cuteness but looked around as he heard a branch break. He gave a low growl as his back hairs stood up and started to tremble in fear.

He turned around and started to run to his village. If someone was there, he'd rather have someone take care of his little sister than have he and his little sister die. He started to become paranoid that someone or thing was following him and ran faster and entered his village. He went into his home and set his baby sister in bed. He looked at her sleeping face and teared up a little before kissing her cheek with a lick and leaving.

"I love you, my sweet baby sister," Ryou whispered as he ran out of his village of nekos.

Thoughts flooded the albinos head. His parents died and if he died right now, he leaves Amane alone to fend for herself. But it wouldn't have been fair for Amane to die with him though because of a stalker. Ryou shook his head and squeaked as he was grabbed and pinned to the floor. He gasped as he saw that a sandy colored wolf was on top of him, looking crazy as ever as saliva dripped down his mouth and on Ryou's cheek.

"Hehehehehehe ...you're a sweet catch for a wolf like me, hmm?" Malik smirked as he looked at Ryou, sniffing his neck.

Ryou tensed and tried to pull away. "Leave me alone!"

Malik growled and pinned Ryou to the floor even more, already tired of his attitude and games. "Shut up! Or would you want your sister to die like your parents did?" he asked with a smug grin.

Ryou's eyes widened and he looked at Malik. "Don't you dare touch my sister, you mutt… and how do you know about my parents?" he asked shakily.

Malik laughed crazily before he lifted a paw. "Because I killed them!" he said and with a cackle and he hit Ryou's head with all his strength.

The poor neko passed out with the final words he heard in his mind, haunting him until he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akefia groaned as he started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open but quickly shut as a light was on them. He growled and tried to get up, but the sounds of chains and the weight of the metal on him made him stay down. The wolf growled even more as he felt fingers pry open his eyes to shine the light in them before they pulled away. It took a few minutes for Akefia to gain back his eyesight back from specks of light attacking him. He opened his eyes at last and looked around. He was in a new place that he had never seen before. There were no windows but there were many lights up above the ceiling. Up there, the light was bright but it was dark where he was.

He saw that there were many cages around, but they were empty. He even realized that he was in a cage. Akefia turned to his right and saw that Dartz was looking at him with a frown, arms crossed. A doctor was there next to him, talking as he looked over a paper on a clipboard.

"Seems like everything is normal. Didn't eat anything, drink anything. The chip isn't broken and he hasn't gone into heat as if he did the bacteria and viruses we gave him would die," the doctor said.

"Yes, yes, I know that. How's the HC2 virus in him?" Dartz asked.

"It's making him more rabid but I believe that it's mutating so that it can infect everyone who he fucks or fucks him minus you. So, that'll happen in a week or two," The doctor said.

Dartz rolled his eyes. "You talk too much," he mumbled as he walked over to the cage and stuff his hand in.

Akefia looked at it and tensed as he was touched. His teeth were showing and right as Dartz moved, he snapped his head up and bite Dartz's arm violently, shaking the limb with anger. Dartz laughed as it had tickled before he slapped Akefia and pushed him away. He pulled his limb back and licked his wounds clean as they started to heal and looked at Akefia.

"Good boy. You're so feisty that I love it," Dartz smirked as he opened the cage and put on a muzzle.

Akefia growled even more and started to struggle to get free. Dartz placed a chain collar and leash on Akefia and tugged him out of the cage. The doctor looked on worriedly as he was afraid that Akefia would kill Dartz. They put so many bacteria and viruses in Akefia that he was just like a death bomb. He could kill Dartz with just his claws and jaws as well. He watched as Dartz and Akefia left the room before he sighed and put on his biohazard protection gear and started to clean the place up.

Dartz took Akefia to his chambers and smirked as he tied the wolf up. Akefia still had the muzzle but it looked like the wolf would take the muzzle off whenever he wanted because of his anger and strength. Each paw was tied up to a bedpost and Akefia knew what was going to happen. He growled as he tried to use all of his strength to get away but winced as Dartz grabbed him by his scruff and pulled him up.

"Shut the fuck up and stay still, you whore," Dartz hissed. "You already know what I am going to do, so take it like a fucking beta."

"I'm not yours to do so," Akefia barked but yelped as he slapped and bit his cheeks as he Dartz thrusted into him without warning or preparation.

The figure from before was on a tree as he watched. His arms were crossed once more as his eyes were fired up in anger. He did NOT like this. He jumped up from the tree and landed on the balcony of Dartz's room. The awful vampire didn't realize that Zorc had entered his room as he was moaning quite loudly. Zorc growled and shot his hand out. Dartz stopped any and all movement and sounds as he felt Zorc grab his neck and looked at Zorc.

"Why do you violate this angel?" Zorc asked as he looked at Akefia, who look disoriented, weak, and in pain.

"G-G… out!" Dartz tried to say but Zorc was cutting off his air supply.

Zorc looked at Dartz as he slowly died and smirked. He pulled Dartz's body to him and sucked him dry before he dropped the dead vampire and turned to Akefia. He saw that the poor wolf was struggling to even stay standing and still and placed his hand on Akefia's back. Akefia looked up tiredly, his eyes hard. Zorc gave a rare, small smile at Akefia, making the hurt wolf blink before his eyes shut and collapsed.

"You will never be abused again... at least by others," Zorc muttered under his breath as he broke the chains Akefia was in and took the wolf in his arms before he jumped away from the horrid place that was once Akefia's torture place.

Marik groaned as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and widened as he saw that he was on a bed. He shot up but gasped as he felt immense pain in his neck and head. He hissed and whimpered in pain as he felt hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed. Marik looked up and narrowed his eyes as he saw that Bakura was the one who had pushed him down.

"Don't touch me!" Marik hissed as he used his tail to snap at the vampire's arm.

Bakura winced as he felt a burning sensation and growled at Marik. "Don't start hurting me, reptile. I took you here because if I didn't you'd die."

"Well, I'd rather die than live!" Marik shouted.

"Enough!" Bakura roared as he placed his hand on Marik's mouth and pinned him down on the bed.

Marik gasped and winced before he looked at Bakura with fear in his eyes. He turned his head as he didn't want to see what Bakura would do to him but blinked as he didn't feel anything. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Bakura was just looking at him. He sighed into Bakura's hand and Bakura finally got off of him. Marik frowned though when he felt that he was restrained and looked at his hands. He hissed as he saw that he was chained and turned to the vampire, his eyes narrowed.

"Seriously!?" Marik roared.

"Yes. You're way too aggressive. Anyway, I brought you food. Do you want it or not?" Bakura asked lazily as he held up a deer leg.

Marik looked at it. "Can you at least cook it?" Marik asked.

"I thought your kind ate it raw," Bakura frowned.

"No. Not in my clan," Marik said.

Bakura sighed and nodded as he left the room. A couple of minutes he came back and gave Marik his food as he sipped on a glass of blood. Marik watched him as he ate and growled as Bakura looked him up and down and coiled his tail around him.

"Your tail is pretty," Bakura said as he touched Marik's scales.

"It's just purple. Nothing new," Marik mumbled as he ate the meat.

Bakura frowned. "Well, it's a new shade of purple. It's nice."

Marik shrugged. "What..what did you mean that if you didn't get me I would die?" he asked softly.

Bakura sighed as he crossed his arms and looked down. "Well, there are rogue vampires here and they don't give two mother fucking shits about anyone or thing. Just about them. They will either eat whoever or whatever they see or they mate with whatever or whoever they see. There is so many of them there is nothing we can do but take in other creatures so they don't die," he said.

Marik nodded. "Interesting. I wonder if this life would be better than life at home," he muttered to himself.

"Hm? What is your other life?" Bakura asked as he set his cup down and crossed his arms.

Marik blushed as he realized that Bakura had heard him and looked down, hiding in his coils. "Uh, what it is, is that I get locked up at home and never get out. That is why I left," he said.

Bakura nodded for a second as he watched Marik before he uncrossed his arms and stood up. He grabbed his cup and the remainder of Marik's meal before he started to head towards the door but before he left the room, he turned around to look at Marik. "I'll be back soon," he said and then finally left.

Marik sighed as he watched his captor leave and decided to go to sleep as he had nothing better to do.

Ryou trembled as he looked around. He didn't know where he was as he had woken up only just a few minutes ago. He saw that he was in a cold, dark room. He didn't know what he was on, but it felt soft, yet cold. He tried to look harder but his eyes and head started to hurt a little. His head snapped to the side when he heard soft growling and whimpered, curling up even more in hiding his face under his puffy tail.

"Just leave me alone, Brother! I am fine and I caught something while I was out hunting, now leave me be!" Ryou heard Malik shout from outside the room.

"Malik, you must understand that this is against the prophecy! A wolf cannot mate with a neko!" Ryou heard another male exclaim to the werewolf.

Malik scowled at his brother before he opened the door to the room Ryou was in and walked in, slamming the door right in Odion's face when the older wolf tried to get in as well. Ryou peeked an eye out from his tail and looked at the huffing and puffing wolf. For some reason, he could see Malik better in the dark even though there was no light visible in the room. After calming down a little, Malik sighed and turned himself around and smiled at Ryou, who trembled even more and hide under his tail.

Malik pouted. "Oh, come on... did that little fight scare you?" Malik asked softly as he sat beside Ryou and rubbed him behind his ears.

Ryou's eyes widened and tried to suppress his purr. He loved being scratched there. "N-No," he mewled.

Malik grinned as he heard the mewl. "Great. Well, I think that you already know that I am Malik and a wolf. What are you?" he asked. "Well, obviously you're a neko, but what is your name?"

"R-Ryou..." Ryou squeaked as he was picked up and placed on the wolf's lap.

Ryou was curled up tightly, but he slowly started to relax as he was petted. It was his guilty pleasure. Malik gave a small laugh as he saw Ryou's reaction but frowned when he saw that Ryou tensed up quickly at the loud noise. He let out a small rumble to quiet himself down and continued to scratch Ryou behind the ears. He blinked when Ryou started to speak up.

"Y-You're not mad like when you took me away…" Ryou murmured.

Malik growled but tried to contain it. Didn't work as much though when Ryou whimpered and tried to get away. Malik held him tight though but slowly released his grip when Ryou stopped moving.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I was just ticked off that my brother keeps saying that I can't have a mate that is another species and well, I decided to prove him wrong. You are very pretty and I think I am already falling for you," Malik said as he wagged his tail a little.

Ryou blushed brightly and started to stutter on his words. "I-I, uh, oh, um...I-I don't really know..." he whispered.

Malik frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Is it because I'm a wolf?"

"What? No! No!" Ryou exclaimed as he let out a puffed pout. "You were stalking me and my sister before you kidnapped me! What do you expect me to do? Love you and then we'll be happily ever after? No... I can't do that," he sighed.

Malik sighed and shrugged and placed his head on Ryou's shoulder and started to doze off. Ryou didn't notice until he let out a squeak as he was being pulled down by the weight of the wolf. Ryou blushed darker then before he turned his head a little to see Malik's eyes closed and his peaceful face as he slept. Ryou looked at his lips and saw that they looked soft yet rough. He was tempted in touching them but he knew that he shouldn't. It would be violating pack rules. But it was only a small touch... and so he did. Ryou gently touched Malik's lips and yelped as he saw Malik's eyes flail open before he felt the wolf's lips on his in a lip locked kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Akefia slowly blinked his eyes as he started to wake up. He was a little spaced out he didn't feel pain like he had before; especially even after Dartz had violated him. He didn't remember much, but he guessed that something important happened as he was in a very fancy room. It had red curtains on a black, soft bed. He blinked as he saw that candles were on as well and realized that there was a new scent in the room. He growled a little and tried to get up but felt that one of his legs was restrained in something. He looked down and saw that it was a caste like thing. He let out a whine as he hated how it felt and started to gnaw at it. He yelped and growled, baring his teeth angrily as he felt and saw a hand bat his nose away.

"Don't touch. You will make it worse," Zorc said plainly, not phased by the sudden stroke of anger.

"Who are you?" Akefia snarled as he tried to back up.

Zorc rolled his eyes as he saw Akefia struggle. Sure, he hated seeing the wolf like this but there was nothing that he could do to calm him down but pet him and feed him and even talk to him, something Zorc was willing to do if he had the ability to do so emotionally. "I'm Zorc, I saved you from Dartz. How's your leg?" he asked.

"Fine. Why am I here?" Akefia asked as he started to look around again.

"Would you rather go outside to fend for yourself and have a higher chance of being killed?"

Akefia stayed quiet.

"Thought so. You are here because I am going to help you get healed and then I am going to court you," Zorc explained as he crossed his arms, smirking as he saw Akefia shocked to the point of no talking. "This way, you will be safer and you'll be mine. Got it?"

"No. I don't want to be mated with a blood sucker like you. It's against our pack rules. Just let me go. I'd rather die!" Akefia snarled as he stood up and lunged at Zorc.

Zorc held up his arms so that Akefia would attack his arms instead. He sighed as he let the wolf do as he pleased. The wounds healed quite quickly so it didn't really hurt. It took a good five minutes or so until Akefia realize that his attacks were pointless and growled as he pulled away and paced around as he growled. He was just so angry and upset. All he wanted was to go home! Akefia was so into his thoughts that he didn't see Zorc stand up and walk to him. He yelped as he was grabbed and forcefully turned into his half human and half wolf form. Akefia looked at Zorc in shock and gasped as he felt Zorc's cold, chapped, yet gentle lips on his own. He tried to get away but it was pointless as Zorc had a good hold on him. He sighed and let his tense shoulders drop and just let Zorc kiss him, not realizing that he had been kissing back the whole time.

()

Marik watched as Bakura walked around the room. He saw that the vampire was very odd. Very very odd. All he did was stare at paintings for a long time before he moved onto another painting. It was the same for the statues. Marik wanted to say something but he figure not to as he didn't want to be a punching bag for him. Marik sighed as he started to feel dirty for not bathing in three days. He could visibly see the dirt that was collecting from under his scales and his restraints were starting to make him really sore.

The naga had his eyes closed so when he opened them, he couldn't help but yelp and jump when Bakura was suddenly very close to him. Marik growled angrily and flipped him off with his finger before he turned around and curled up into his coils again. He hissed angrily as he felt Bakura grab the end of his tail and put it close to his face.

"You're so dirty. Go bathe," Bakura snorted.

Marik snapped and slapped Bakura with his tail. "You won't let me!"

"All you had to do was ask."

Marik flipped him off again before he buried himself in his coils. He was so mad and annoyed at the vampire that he can't even! First it was the kidnapping, then it was the isolation, and now it was the demands, insults, and more. He'd rather take his chances and die at this point. He was so deep in his angry thoughts that he didn't see Bakura leave the room and then walk back inside with a bucket, soapy water, and a rag. Marik tensed as he felt himself being touched and looked up. He saw that it was Bakura. Obviously, who would it be if he was the only one he had ever seen ever since he was here? Marik growled a little and was about to yell at the vampire until he felt something warm and wet run own his scales. He looked down and saw that it was the water looked at Bakura as he started to wash his tail.

"What are you doing?" Marik hissed.

"Bathing you. I don't have an actual bath and you need help getting the dirt off of your scales," Bakura stated simply.

Marik blinked. It was true. He did need help getting rid of the filth under his scales and growled as he set his head down. He let Bakura wash him and his cheeks started to turn into a very light shade of pink. Bakura chuckled as he felt Marik tremble under his hands. He liked it when he trembled. Bakura started to wash higher and higher up Marik's tail all the way until he got to Marik's hip. Marik was way too into it to realize that Bakura had finished and was now playing with his hole. A small moan elicited from his throat and Marik started to hiss. It was an instinct for the naga that is they were going to have sex and that one naga was penetrated, that they would try to fight for dominance and hiss. Bakura smirked as he loved that kind of hiss and hissed back. He stood up and pinned the naga down on the bed with pull force and licked Marik's neck, purring as Marik arched his back and gave another hissy moan.

"Hm, that sounded wonderful," Bakura chuckled as he ran his hand up and down Marik's sides. "You're mine."

"Fuck…" Marik hissed to himself and bit his lip as his body forced himself to grind against Bakura.

Bakura growled and hissed as well before he turned Marik around and kissed him fully and dominated him for the whole night, letting the two have a pleasurable and prideful night.

()

Ryou panted as he stared at the ceiling. His cheeks were covered in a dark blush and the neko was naked under the wolf. Malik had caught him off guard when he was touching his lips and things quickly escalated from there. Ryou was so into the pleasure from just foreplay that he didn't realize that his clothes were taken off of him and then he felt Malik's member and then Ryou just fucked it. He didn't care about it... much.

"Well, you sure are something," Malik smiled as he moved himself next to Ryou, wrapping his arms around the neko's waist and pulling Ryou to his chest.

Ryou yawned and nodded, snuggling into his chest as he blushed even darker. "I-I never had sex... or felt… that emotion," he whispered.

Malik blinked. "Love? Really?" he asked.

Ryou nodded as he looked up at Malik and kissed his lips again. He moans as Malik kissed right back and he couldn't help but giggle as Malik held Ryou tighter by his waist. He pulled back and panted softly. Malik gave a soft growl and moved them around so Ryou was under him.

"Well, now you do. I love you Ryou. Even though we may still be strangers I love you and you are mine and mine alone. You hear?" Malik asked.

Ryou smiled a small smile and nodded and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck and snuggled into his chest. Malik laid on his chest and held him with an almost death grip and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after. When he knew Malik was asleep, Ryou dropped his happy facade and let his tears go. The sex hurt him so much and he missed his sister too. His body gently wracked in sob but he soon fell asleep because of the pain and emotional exhaustion he felt.

He woke up a few hours later to hear loud shouts and screams. It shocked the neko a little and made him a little scared. Trembling in pain and fear, Ryou stood up and made his way to the door and placed his ears against the wooden door and listened to what was being said.

"Vivian is a better match for you! She is a wolf like you and she is of high status. That's what you need! Not a weak neko!" Ryou heard Odion's voice.

"I HATE FEMALES ODION! I'm gay and I am in love with Ryou! I can fall in love with whoever the fuck I want and if you don't like it well then you can fucking leave. I can do this all myself," Malik snapped at his adopted brother.

Ryou blinked in shock as he heard how loud Odion was growling. "Fine. I will leave but in a week's time if you are not with Vivian I will kill that stupid cat. That is my final word," Odion growled before he turned around and ran off, turning into his wolf form and running away to his own family.

Ryou sat on the floor as Malik opened the door. The wolf looked at Ryou with solemn eyes and kneeled down and pulled Ryou into his arms and buried his face into his neck. Ryou wrapped his own arms around Malik as he knew he needed the comfort but gasped silently as Malik started to sob. He didn't know if this was Malik's breaking point or not, but he hoped that Malik wouldn't let the other wolf kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Akefia looked out the window as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His eyes had bags under them and the eyes themselves looks cloudy. He had no idea what the fuck just happened with him and Zorc days ago, and he didn't know if he liked it at all. His heart sped up when he thought about him and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He growled to himself and slapped himself a little. No. He couldn't be doing that. He had already broken the rule of mating with one vampire and now he almost mated with another. He was definitely going to die when his pack finds him; if, that is. The wolf looked up when he saw his door open and Zorc walked inside.

"You didn't eat," Zorc said.

"Wow! Aren't you very observant?" Akefia said in such sarcasm that he got a glare. "I wasn't hungry."

"Well, you need to eat to make yourself strong. You look like a twig," Zorc said.

Akefia rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not my fault. I'm not hungry and you can blame that on Dartz for starving me since day one." he mumbled and jumped as Zorc growled and grabbed his elbow roughly.

"Well then, I will make sure that you eat and gain something, you bag of bones. Eat," Zorc snapped.

"No."

Akefia growled as the grip tightened and started to hurt. He turned to the food and grabbed a small piece of meat and ate it in front of the vampire. Zorc smirked in victory before he let Akefia go. Just as he was about to say something, however, Akefia gagged and moved to the side and started to puke up everything that was in his stomach. Zorc watched with slight anger and sighed. What the hell did Dartz put into Akefia to make him so sick? Zorc picked Akefia up after he puked and took him to the bathroom. He turned check to see if the water was warm enough to bath in and striped the weak wolf down to nothing and placed him into the water.

"What the fuck did that monster put into you?" Zorc muttered to himself as he stated to wash Akefia's hair.

Akefia weakly turned his head and opened his eyes as he panted. "Diseases...viruses… so many things… you kissed me an...and you have them now," he groaned.

"Can't and won't. I'm already dead, remember?" Zorc said as he lathered up Akefia's head before he grabbed a cup and splashed water all over him.

Akefia trembled and coughed up a little and curled up. Zorc watched as Akefia got worse and after he dried the poor sick wolf off he went to call in his healers. When they got in, they gave Akefia some sleeping meds, pain meds, and even more meds. By the end, Akefia was asleep, curled up in the blankets with a peaceful face. Zorc couldn't help but grin at how cute his future mate was and stroked his hair before he turned to the healers and stared at them hard.

"Will he be alright?" Zorc asked.

"He has many different types of viruses and diseases. We don't know. All we can do it detoxify him with our remedies and make sure he is as comfortable as possible. He'll need treatments at least three times a day so he'll be sleeping a lot, which is good and bad. We can give him the nutrients he needs and hopefully when he recovers he can eat again and slowly get his weight back," a healer said as the others cleaned up and left the room to tend to their other patients.

Zorc nodded and waved the healer off, to which he did leave. Zorc walked back to Akefia and lay on the bed. He was glad he had locked the door to his room as he pulled the wolf into his arms. He felt Akefia snuggle into his chest and smiled; a big smile. A bright smile that should have never been there. But it was. And he was glad.

()

Marik wagged his scaly tail a little as he felt happy. He felt pleasured. He felt great. He had his head on Bakura's shoulder and he had his eyes closed although he was still awake. He could hear and feel Bakura asleep as he was the one dominating and was even more tired. He was glad that Bakura went gentle and loving with him. If he didn't, then Marik would have probably strangled the wolf. He gave a small chuckle as he thought more about it and yelped as he felt Bakura move and go on top of him.

"Why are you laughing?" Bakura asked as he had a cheeky grin.

Marik blushed and shook his head, smiling as he felt Bakura take his hand and kiss it gently. "Nothing. I was just thinking about you and me," he said.

"Oh? Did I gain your attention, my love?" Bakura asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Marik shrugged. "Dunno…" he laughed.

Bakura pouted and glared at Marik before he leaned down and kissed Marik. The naga moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he kissed back. He could feel the wolf's hand run down his boy once more and shivered, his tail tensing, untensing, and then tensing again. He released a moan into Bakura's mouth and moved one of his hands on Bakura's hair and pulled on the white locks gently. Bakura growled a little and Marik felt Bakura started to have an erect dick again and wrapped his tail around Bakura's legs. Bakura bent his legs a little and gasped as he felt Marik's tip of his tail circle around his entrance and shivered. He pulled back from the kiss and moaned, leaning against Marik as he was teased nonetheless. Marik smiled and leaned up and started to suck and nip on the wolf's neck and gently bit into his neck. Bakura moaned loudly and his shaky arms collapsed, making Marik wince a little.

"Y-You're heavy..." Marik whined as he helped Bakura lay next to him, removing his tail from Bakura.

Bakura blushed and growled at Marik and pulled him down into another kiss. Marik moaned and got on top of him. Bakura placed his hands on Marik's hips and grinded against the naga. Marik cried out against Bakura and his member quickly slipped from his slit. Bakura smirked against Marik's mouth and reach over and started to stroke his member. Marik purred, whined, and moaned at the same time. How? No one knows. Bakura loved the sound he was hearing and started to grind against the naga more and more and soon Marik joined. The pleasure was overwhelming and the two were moaning restlessly. Marik pulled back from the kiss and placed his head on Bakura's chest as his bottom half popped up and down with the thrusts and grinds. Marik felt himself coming and reached down and started to play with Bakura's member and soon the two came in unison, moaning and crying out as their white bodily fluids spilled all over them.

"M-Marik?" Bakura panted.

Marik looked up. "Y-Yeah…?"

"I love you."

"I…I love you too... m...my mate," Marik blushed and buried his face in Bakura's chest.

Bakura smiled and placed a blanket over them. Marik snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Bakura asked a question.

"Marik... can you get pregnant?"

Marik froze as he thought and quickly looked at Bakura, paling. "Shit…"

()

A couple of days have passed since what happened with Malik and Odion. Malik kept visiting Ryou every single day and usually stayed from very early in the morning to very late at night. Ryou kind of enjoyed the attention but he mostly enjoyed the company. He was beginning to feel quite lonely when Malik isn't here so when Malik does come back, Ryou tramples him to the floor. Malik liked how Ryou was getting to him and he knew that Ryou would be his mate soon. He just knew it. Ryou looked when there was knocking on the door. He was alone at the moment as Malik went out to get food. He guessed the Malik must have brought a lot of food or accidentally locked the room again. He sighed as he stood up and looked at the door handle. It was weird looking to him. He grabbed a hold of the metal and pulled on it. Right when the door cracked open a little, the door flung open, scaring Ryou. The little neko whimpered and mewled as he was grabbed by his throat and pinned to the wall. Ryou opened his eyes a little and widened his eyes as he saw a man with a bald head looking at him with a glare.

"W-What…?" Ryou started to question but winced as the hand started to squeeze tightly.

"So you're the neko who has tainted my brother's mind, hm? I can see now why he loves you. I on' love you though just your body. Hmm... maybe I can use you for my own needs," Odion smirked as he looked at Ryou up and down.

Ryou whimpered as he started to tremble. His eyes started to tear up as well as he was scared. "W-What do you mean? Please... let me go…" he whimpered and started to scratch the wolf's hand with is elongated nails.

Odion winced a little as he felt the scratches and saw blood ooze out of his hand and threw Ryou to the other side of the room. Ryou cried out as he had hit head on the stone wall and blacked out for a second. When he had closed his eyes and opened them again, he screamed as he saw that Odion was in full wolf form and had lunged at him, his teeth showing in a snarl. But, in a blink of an eye, another wolf come into the room and lunged at Odion before he could reach Ryou. Ryou whimpered and moved to the farthest side of the room and watched as the two wolves started to fight. Growls, snarls, and whimpers were heard and soon Odion got out of the other wolf's grasp and ran away with his tail between his legs. Ryou watched in slight amusement and fear and looked at Malik. He remembered the wolf as he was in the form that he had taken him... he thought.

"M-Malik?" Ryou whispered out a stutter.

The wolf tilted his head at Ryou and trotted to him and licked his cheek. Ryou smiled and let out the tears of fear he had been feeling and hugged the wolf tightly as he just sobbed. He was so scared and his neck and throat kind of hurt but he was glad to still be alive. Malik nuzzled him gently and whined. He nuzzled him so much that he pushed Ryou down on the floor and curled up on his lap although he was way too big for the neko's lap. Ryou sniffled and snuggled into Malik's warm coat and closed his eyes. His eyes felt really heavy and he was already seeing black dots so when he closed his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep, his hands turned into fists as he clung to the fur of the large beast. Malik licked Ryou as he slept, almost like grooming him. He licked his hair, tail, and ears and then started to clean his body. He smiled when he heard Ryou giggle in his sleep before he put his head on Ryou's shoulder and closed his eyes, also falling asleep but also protecting Ryou at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Akefia groaned as he was shaken awake. He felt really sore that the shaking didn't help him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was Zorc who was shaking him awake. He weakly growled and pushed the hand away from him and closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep but he was shaken once more.

"Do you mind?!" Akefia snapped as he turned to look at Zorc.

Zorc grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Sit up, you need to eat," he said as he pulled the tray of food that was on the farthest table to the bedside stand.

Akefia groaned as his stomach churned and shook his head. "Definitely not hungry." he said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Zorc narrowed his eyes as he looked at Akefia. He was starting to get angry though his face didn't show it; only his eyes. Akefia looked into the vampire's eyes and gave back the same face, though weaker. Minutes passed and Akefia looked away as he crossed his arms angrily. Zorc smirked in victory and grabbed the tray and set it on Akefia's lap and grabbed a small cup that had a few pills inside of them as well as a few powders and liquids.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. I'm not taking that. No fucking way," Akefia said as he turned his head away from the medicine.

"You have to. It's your medicine. If you don't take them I will force them upon you," Zorc said.

"You already have!"

"True. Just take them and stop being an idiot," Zorc growled and pushed the mini cup into Akefia's hands.

Akefia sighed dramatically and glared at the vampire before he downed everything that was in the small cup. He gagged and covered his mouth as he tasted the bitter and sour taste of them together. Zorc chuckled a little before he grabbed water and gave it to Akefia who chugged it down in seconds. Zorc sat down and grabbed a bowl of soup and took a spoon full and shoved it into Akefia's mouth. The wolf groaned and was about to spit it out before he actually tasted it. It tasted... good. He looked at Zorc and a light blush appeared on his cheeks and then at the bowl.

"Do you want more?" Zorc asked.

Akefia nodded and Zorc handed him the bowl. Akefia started to eat and he didn't notice that Zorc was smiling. The vampire, who was usually dead, dying or even more dead, was happy. Zorc knew that soon, his future mate would be healthy. Of course though he would need to force Akefia to eat other things other than the soup and take his meds but he could do that easily. He looked up when Akefia yawned and placed the bowl down. Since he saw that Akefia ate everything, he took the tray away and tucked Akefia to bed.

"If you rest, I'll let you go outside," Zorc said.

Akefia was already drifting away so Zorc covered him up and left the room with the tray. He went to the healing chambers and started to talk to the healers about what was going on with Akefia more to help him heal even faster and be free... health wise.

()

Bakura paced back and forth as he waited for Marik to come out of the exam room. He was anxious to see if he would be a father or not, especially if it was Marik that was going to be the other. His dead heart started to get warm and beat almost as fast as he fed from a human - and that was fast. He would be the happiest vampire there was in the living planet. Or would he be the happiest dead person ever? It was all the same to Bakura anyway. Bakura's snapped up when he heard the chamber door open and a blushing Marik came out. Bakura blinked as he saw his healer behind Marik with an angry look.

"What happened?" Bakura asked as Marik slithered into his arms.

"Your so called mate attacked me while I was checking on him. It's an instinct they have when they are expecting," the healer said with a hiss.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock.

"You're a daddy now..." Marik mumbled and buried his face in Bakura's chest.

Bakura smiled happily and hugged Marik tightly. He thanked the healer and took him to the bedroom and kissed him passionately. Marik blinked and moaned in shock but wrapped his arms around Bakura's cold neck. He gasped as he was lifted up and wrapped his tail around Bakura's waist and looked around as he was set on the bed.

"You really are excited, hm?" Marik chuckled as he held Bakura's cheek.

"Of course. This would be my first child or children. And I'm so pleased to have it with you," Bakura said as he placed butterfly kisses all over Marik's face.

Marik pouted and rolled Bakura onto his back and placed his head on his chest. He just wanted to cuddle. He was exhausted as well as feeling sick as fuck. Bakura could feel this and sighed softly and started to rub Marik's belly.

"Leave mommy alone," Bakura whispered.

Marik smiled and ruffled Bakura's hair before he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep and started to snore a little. Bakura smiled and continued to rub his stomach. He wondered if his kids would come out as eggs or not. Either way he would care for them greatly. He kissed Marik's temple and then head before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, his grip on Marik never loosening one bit. When he woke up, he felt that Marik was out of his grip. Bakura frowned and looked around and gasped as he saw him on the floor. He got out of bed and went to his lover and held him tightly. Marik whimpered and cried and screamed as he woke up. He panted as he looked around and saw that he was on the floor but mostly in his lover's arms.

"W-What?" Marik whispered, confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think you were having a nightmare. You were whimpering and crying in your sleep and I found you on the floor. Are you alright? What happened?" Bakura asked.

"I-I don't know... I think it was a nightmare. My father... he...he was abusive towards me. I was supposed to be born first but they had my sister first and she got all the attention and specialties. But I don't blame her though; I love her more than my parents. I guess I had a nightmare about how he used me so much as a kid. Oh, well," Marik sighed as he wiped his eyes, trembling a little.

Bakura's eyes narrowed in anger. "Where is he now?" he asked.

"Underground. Since it's not our season to come out we have to stay underground most of the year. That's why I left. I can't take it being underground with my father," Marik sighed.

Bakura hugged Marik tightly and kissed his lips lovingly. "Don't worry about it Mar... I will protect you," he said.

Marik smile and sniggled into Bakura's chest. "Hey, Kura..?" he murmured.

"Yes, Marik?"

"Thank you for taking me in. I love you." Marik said and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bakura smiled and hugged Marik tightly to his chest. "I will always love you... I brought you here because I felt a connection to you when I first saw you. You're so beautiful and you'll be the most wonderful mate ever... you are my first. I love you," Bakura said and slowly stood up and walked to the bed.

He set Marik down on the bed and kissed his head. He lay down and placed Marik on his chest and covered them up. Bakura once again closed his eyes and followed Marik into the realm of dreams, intending on protecting him as best as he could.

()

Ryou purred softly as he started to wake up. He shivered a little as he felt cold and looked around. It was black; completely black. Why though? He didn't know. He sighed and sat up from his position on the floor and stood up. It felt warmer up than down. He started to feel around and sat down on his bed and curled up, covering his face with his tail. He was about to doze off but the door to his room slowly opened and looked up. It was Malik coming in the room in his wolf form. Ryou decided to turn into his full neko form and jumped onto his wolfs' fur. Wait, did he say his wolfs' fur?

"Are you ready to go?" Malik asked as he turned his head and nuzzled Ryou's neck.

"To go? Where?" Ryou asked as he looked at Malik in question, curious yet worried.

"I decided to let you go back home but I want to go as well. I can't stand it here after what Odion did to you and I refuse to let you be hurt by him again," Malik said.

Ryou's eyes brightened and he meowed, nuzzling Malik's fur. He looked around the room and didn't see anything that he wanted to take and pawed at Malik's nose. Malik huffed and licked his paw before he turned around and trotted off to where Ryou told him to go. It took no less than twenty four hours for them to get to the village. Malik looked up at Ryou when he felt him tremble and whined softly, licking his cheek He sat down and pulled Ryou between his paws and started to groom him.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked softly.

"What if they don't want me anymore? What if they keep me away from Amane? It's been only a few days..." Ryou whispered softly.

"Ryou, they won't keep you away from your sister and if I am a problem I can camp out here, alright?" Malik said.

Ryou nodded and sighed and hugged Malik before he hopped onto his back and let the wolf trot into the village. Ryou looked around nervously. It all looked the same but the only difference was that there was a wanted sign for him to come back home. His heart warmed up a little at seeing this and froze as he heard a very familiar voice he longed to hear.

"Big brother!" Amane cried as she ran to her Ryou.

Ryou transformed into his half neko and half human form and got off of the wolf. He ran to his sister and hugged her very tightly, burying his face into her neck as he let out a few of his tears. He heard a small growl coming from Malik but he ignored it and started to look over her gently, mumbling about how she looked and how grateful he was to have her back in his arms. Suddenly, he heard a loud snarl and looked behind him. He gasped as he saw that his townspeople were throwing nets over Malik and using weapons to keep him down. He ran over and stood in front of the wolf, a face of fear, panic, and anger was clearly seen on his face.

"What are you doing!?" Ryou shouted.

"This monster is what kidnapped you! You should be thanking us that we are capturing it and then killing it to keep the other beasts away," one of the nekos hissed out angrily.

"He didn't hurt me though. He helped me survive and protected me from another wolf. I...I love him!" Ryou shouted.

The neko village all fell silent. No peep or whisper was heard. Ryou saw that everyone was looking at him in shock and disappointment. Ryou realized that they did not support him by any means and whimpered. He started to tremble before he took off the nets and got onto Malik's back. He turned to Amane and gave a small, sad smile and wave.

"I'll see you later, my sister. I love you. Goodbye for now," Ryou whispered before Malik quickly ran off out into the wilderness and away from the neko village.

Amane's cries echoed in the forest though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A couple of days later, Akefia woke up feeling much better. He felt more energized and healthier than when he had been feeling when he was with Dartz. He looked around and winced as the sun hit his eyes and looked away. He blinked when he saw Zorc against the wall, hair covering his eyes and a leg glued to a wall. The wolf couldn't help but laugh a little as he heard soft snoring and realized that Zorc was asleep. He slowly got up from the bed and walked to Zorc. Just as he was about to poke the vampire's chest, he was grabbed, making him yelp in surprise. He looked at Zorc and pouted when he saw the vampire awake and smirking at him

"Do you ever sleep?" Akefia asked as he pulled away from the vampire.

"Only for an hour or two," Zorc replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I want to go outside and run around in the sun... I miss doing that so much," Akefia sighed as he looked outside.

Zorc nodded and let go of Akefia. "How about we go out then? You're cleared and we can always practice and see who is faster and who is slower," Zorc smirked when he saw Akefia smirk and nod.

"Sounds good," Akefia said as he turned to Zorc. "Take me outside."

Zorc nodded and grabbed Akefia's hands and started to drag him outside. Akefia sighed as he was dragged but let him. He kind of liked it but at the same time he also hated it. It took about two minutes before Akefia finally had the chance to feel the wonderful, warm sun on his head and smiled. His tail wagged a little and his ears twitched with every small noise he could hear. Zorc showed a rare smile and watched as Akefia transformed into a wolf. Akefia wagged his tail even more as he got to smell the grass and ran circles around Zorc; literally. Zorc laughed and grabbed Akefia by his scruff gently before he made the wolf sit.

"The race hasn't even started yet, pooch. Anyway, we start here and stop at the lake. Got it?" Zorc said.

Akefia gave a bark and nodded. Zorc let go of the wolf and got positioned next to him. In seconds, the two disappeared. Akefia panted as he ran, zig zagging through branches, trees and bushes. He couldn't see Zorc and his pride grew. He was going to win the race! Akefia howled when he reached the lake and laughed a little but yelped as he was once again pinned to the ground. He looked up and growled when he saw that it was Zorc.

"Seriously?" Akefia snarled as he pushed Zorc off of him, transforming back into his half human and half wolf self.

Zorc looked at Akefia appreciatively as he was naked and smirked. "Yes, seriously. Now, the winner gets a prize and I pick whatever I want. And I want you," he said.

Akefia frowned as he didn't know what he meant until he felt Zorc grab him and pull him in a kiss. He gassed and groaned as he felt Zorc's cold body against his and he couldn't help but wrap his own arms around Zorc's neck and pull him closer. Zorc smirked against Akefia's lips and slowly backed him up to a tree. Akefia shivered as he felt the warmth of the prickly wood and pulled back from the kiss as he needed to breathe. He gave an airy moan and tilted his head up as Zorc started to kiss his neck. He hissed in slight pain as he felt the vampire's fangs dug into his neck but soon the pain went away and pleasure was all he could feel.

"F-fuck Zorc... y-you piece of shit," Akefia panted and whimpered as he tail went between his legs and started to tease himself.

Zorc saw this and turned Akefia around and pinned him once again. He grabbed Akefia's tail and tied it with Akefia's long hair and smirked as he nibbled on Akefia's ears.

"What's wrong? Don't you love it?" Zorc asked as he reached over and started to gently stroke Akefia's member.

Akefia whimpered and grinded against the wall, but winced as the prickly wood rubbed against him as well. "N-No tease asshole."

"Oh? Naughty naughty…" Zorc smirked as he pulled back a little and slapped Akefia's ass.

Akefia yelped and moaned at the same time. He loved this type of pain. He let Zorc slap him a few more times before he couldn't get enough. He turned around and pulled Zorc down into a rough kiss and pushed him down onto the ground. Zorc groaned as he felt wolf grind against his member and grabbed his hips. Akefia kissed all the down to Zorc's neck as he took off Zorc's clothing and admire the pale yet very muscular body he had under him. Akefia got even more excited and took off Zorc's pants and growled as he was flipped over.

"So naughty... do you want punishment?" Zorc asked as he gently scraped his nails over Akefia's back.

Akefia shivered and nodded as he thrusted up into Zorc. He whined and gasped as he felt Zorc's tip at his entrance and growled angrily at the vampire. He heard laughing and was about to yell at Zorc before he screamed. Zorc thrusted into him hard and fast, hitting his pleasure point. Zorc groaned as he felt the heat in Akefia and shivered. He never felt this before ever since he was a vampire. He set a hand on the ground and started to pull out and then thrust back in. Akefia moaned loudly and grinded against Zorc as he thrusted, panting heavily. He really was a bitch when he was getting fucked. Zorc chuckled a little and Akefia looked at him with a glare.

"What are you laughing about?" Akefia asked between moans and pants.

"I can read your mind, pooch. You really are a bitch in heat when getting fucked," Zorc said and pinned Akefia's face to the ground as he went faster.

Akefia cried out and let the pleasure go through him. At this point he didn't care anymore what Zorc called him or did to him. He felt so much pleasure that he felt like it could kill him. He whimpered and slowly rose as he felt himself coming and used all his strength to flip them around. Akefia thrusted up and down on Zorc hard and cried out as he came all over Zorc's chest and stomach and some even went on his cheek. Zorc groaned as well as he came into Akefia and let the wolf fall on his chest. The vampire wrapped his arms around Akefia and grabbed a blanket he had put to the side and wrapped it around them. Akefia smiled and snuggled into Zorc's chest and closed his eyes.

"Akefia?" Zorc called.

"What?"

"Well... we completed the mating ritual. Since you're kind of forced to be my mate, I'll ask you. Do you want to be my mate for all of eternity and break the species rule?" Zorc asked.

Akefia smiled as he dozed off into a deep sleep against his new mate. "Yes."

()

It was time for the babies to come. Being pregnant with naga babies was hard enough let alone having a hybrid of naga and vampire babies. Marik was curled up in his nest in the corner of the den. He was whimpering and panting like crazy, sweating as well as hissing at Bakura as he tried to get closer to him. Bakura sighed as he paced around the entrance of his home. He really wanted to be with Marik but the naga wouldn't let him be near. He looked up sharply and hissed when he saw two more nagas slither close. It was Isis and Ishizu.

"Are you Bakura?" Isis asked as she gently pushed her mate behind her.

"Who are you?" Bakura snapped as he stood in front of the cave protectively.

Ishizu stepped up, well, slithered up. "I am Marik's big sister. He called me when he told me he was in labor and me and my mate escaped to help him. The babies are a hybrid so they could kill him. Please..." she pleaded.

Bakura growled as he looked at Isis and Ishizu and nodded before he stepped back. Ishizu slithered into the cave after yelling Isis to stay here with Bakura. The vampire was pacing again and this time he was growling and hissing. Isis slithered to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fret, vampire. Your mate will be fine as well as your kids. Alright?" Isis said.

Bakura looked at Isis and nodded. He sat down and started to rock back and forth slowly as he waited. It took approximately four hours of hearing Marik's screaming and Ishizu's shouting before there was silence. Bakura stood up and waited impatiently and smiled as Ishizu came out, looking tired and covered in blood. She nodded towards Marik to Bakura as she slithered into Isis's arms and fell asleep against her. Bakura ran into the room and stopped when he saw Marik curled around some eggs. His eyes widened before they softened and he walked up to Marik and held his hand.

"Baby?" Bakura called softly.

Marik looked up tired and smiled. "Three babies…" he whispered quietly.

Bakura nodded as he looked at the eggs before he lay down and pulled Marik on his chest but made sure that the nagas tail was still tightly around the eggs in a gentle manner. Marik snuggled into his chest and fell asleep quickly. Bakura smiled as he held his family gently. This was his first and probably last family that he would have in a long time. There was no way in hell that he would let his family be in danger. He would protect them forever... for as long as he lived.

()

Ryou cried into Marik's fur as they stopped in a cave. He was devastated and so very hurt that his people would do such a thing - expel him for choosing his destined mate! Malik whined softly and licked Ryou's cheek as he cried. He hated it when his mate was crying but he knew that he had to let it all out or else he'd be in a worse position. Ryou hugged Malik tightly and sniffled as he stopped his river of tears for now.

"Malik…" Ryou whispered.

"Yes?" Malik replied.

"Are you angry at me?"

Malik shook his head and turned into his half human self before he placed Ryou on his lap. Ryou blushed a little but smiled as well and snuggled into Malik's chest. Malik gently stroked Ryou's back as he talked to him softly.

"Never, Ryou. You are my mate and I will love you forever and ever," Malik said.

"That's good to hear…" Ryou said quietly as he set his head under Malik's chin.

Malik nodded and thought for a moment before he sighed.

"Do you want to see your sister?" Malik asked.

"Of course I do…" Ryou said as he looked into Malik's eyes. "She's my sister and I love her, but I chose you. Before we left, I told Amane that when she was old enough to leave the village on her own, that she could find me. So that she could find us and hopefully our future family."

Malik smiled as he looked into Ryou's eyes before he leaned down and gently kissed Ryou's lips. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around Malik's neck as he kissed back. Malik smiled against Ryou's lips and held him by his hips, gently massaging the bones and skin. Ryou blushed as he shivered. It felt really good and he did want more. He slowly started to maneuver on Malik's lap and straddled his hips with his legs. Malik moved his hands as well to Ryou's ass and started to grope the neko. Ryou mewles and blushed darkly as he pulled back from the kiss. A string of saliva was connecting him and Malik together. The wolf slowly opened his eyes and leaned down again and snatched Ryou's lips in another kiss. Ryou whimpered and clung to him. Transforming back and forth made him stay naked and Ryou could feel Malik's hard member. He decided to grind against Malik and cried out as the wolf growled and snapped his hips right back at him.

"What are you trying to do here, kitty?" Malik growled as he nipped Ryou's lips.

Ryou shivered. "More...I-I want more," he pleaded as he ran his hands all over Malik's chest, pinching and pressing the skin under his hands.

Malik gave a small moan and shivered as well and pinned Ryou to the ground. Ryou winced a little and looked at Malik and moaned as he was kissed roughly. He lifted his hips a little when he felt Malik grab his pants and pulled them off. He gasped as he felt the cold, stone ground but he liked it. It gave him more pleasure. Ryou pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss Malik's neck as Malik started to prepare the kitty. Ryou's legs started to shake as he felt fingers going in and out of him and panted against Malik's skin. He didn't know what had happened with his submissive gene but he felt so dominant right now. He pushed Malik on the ground but made sure that the fingers were still in him. He laid over Malik and pulled Malik member into his mouth. Malik gasped and moaned loudly as he felt the hot and moist mouth on him and started to lick, suck, and thrust into Ryou's entrance with his tongue.

They were 69.

Ryou licked and sucked on Malik's dick until he was really hard and pulled away. He panted heavily and removed himself from Malik and whined as Malik pulled him onto his lap. Malik leaned on the wall as he inserted his member into Ryou and the two moaned in unison. Ryou squirmed around on Malik's lap as he felt the large member in him and panted. Oh how he loved this so much... he turned to Malik and kissed him over his shoulder and slowly started to lift himself up and then forcefully push himself down.

"Fuck…" Malik hissed softly.

Ryou moaned softly and started to go faster and harder. He cried out when he felt Malik thrust with him and he could feel himself come. He tried to warn Malik but it was too late. He screamed when he came onto the ground and whined as he felt Malik come into him. He panted as he felt Malik pull him to his chest and smiled, letting his head relax on Malik's shoulder.

"That was wonderful…" Ryou smiled.

"It sure was... I love you so much," Malik said.

Ryou smiled. "I love you too," he replied and giggled as he was attacked with kisses.

Yes, he was missing his mother and father. Yes, he really did miss his sister and village. But he'd much rather spend his time here with his mate. He loved him to the moon and back and nothing was going to stop him from loving him that much. No one.


End file.
